No Kissy Kissy On The First Date
by Caroline Salvatore
Summary: Every one knows you don't kissy kissy on the first date. Well most people. Some just don't care. Daroline one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

It was date night. Everyone was going to some where with some one. Except Caroline and Damon. Stefan was going to a movie with Katherine, Elena was going ice skating with Elijah, Jenna and Alaric are staying in (WINK, WINK), and Jeremy and Anna were going were going to The Mystic Falls county fair.

Then their Caroline and Damon, both had no dates. Elena was currently nagging them to go on a date with each other.

"Not happening. He's probably going to try to get me wasted off my ass then have his way with me, I don't have any plans on getting taken by Damon anytime soon, Elena." Caroline said while sitting at Damons bar with a glass of Vodka.

"Ha! You wish, Blondie." Damon exclaimed before he turned to look at Elena who was standing in front of the fire place."Elena, darling, I don't do dates. I do 'dinner' dates, _not_ date dates." Elena pouted obviously trying to get them out together.

"Please? Just one date only one! If you guys don't go you'll be here all alone." Elena pleaded.

Caroline sighed the shrugged. "Fine, I'll go if Damon will go, but _only_ because I love you so much." She said obviously annoyed.

Elena ran over to Caroline and hugged her tightly. "Damon?" The irritated vampire huffed but nodded.

"So what are you guys going to do?"

"Swimming, then dinner?" Caroline asked Damon. She and Elena were originally going swimming then to dinner before Katherine declared date night, so she already had her bikini on under her dress.

"Sure, I'll go get dress to swim with the blood bags." He said rolling his eyes then disappearing.

* * *

An hour later they were at the indoor pool,since Mystic Falls was such a small place- thank god- there was not many people there. Damon immediately took off his shirt- instantly he had every females attention, even Carolines.

His tight defined abs, and that _perfect _V shaped cut, then that sexilicious trail of brown hair that lead down to his...

Caroline shivered and let out a soft small moan. No _normal_ person would've heard that but Damon was not normal at all.

He smirked and walked behind her. " Thinking about me Blondie?" He whispered against her ear. Death glares were sent Carolines way immediately. Caroline shook he head not trusting herself to speak.

"Well lets get you out of these clothes." Damon reached down and grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it slowly over her head. Now _all _eyes were on them. Caroline blushed deeply and ran into the water quickly. Damon just chuckled and followed her into the water.

"Caroline, don't leave me all alone, I need you!" Damon yelled further embarrassing her.

She tried to drown him at least 10 times.

After a hour in the pool Caroline was sitting on the edge of the pool when Damon swam up to her and settled himself between her legs.

"Blondie, are you avoiding me? If you are I'm hurt." He said with mock hurt, running his hands up her thighs.

"No, I'm hungry and ready to leave." She said, putting her hands over his stopping his movements.

"Lets go then." Pulling himself out of the water he went to go dry off, Caroline right behind him.

* * *

They decided on an Italian restaurant. Caroline got Pansotti alla genovese with Red wine and Damon got Cotoletta alla petroniana with Bourbon.

Dinner went by quickly both only making small talk, then the check came.

Caroline went to pull out her wallet when Damon stopped her. "I'll pay." He handed the waiter his credit card. Caroline stopped the waiter with her hand. "Damon I can pay for myself." Damon sighed and compelled the waiter to go and take care of the check. "I know you can but I want to. _I'm _the one taking _you_ out on a date, Blondie." He said softly.

When Damon left the restaurant he had a pouting Barbie following. Damon drove her back to her house and walked her to the door.

"I had fun today we should do this again." Damon said with a smirk.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No sex on the first date Damon. But I would like to do this again. Minus you embarrassing me."

"Can't say I didn't try. But today really was fun, Caroline. But can I at least have a kiss since you denied me of what I really wanted?" He asked with a small smile.

"Of course Damon." She replied, Damon leaned forward and just when his lips her about to make contact with hers he felt her hand harshly conect with his face.

"What the hell?!" He yelled while she giggled.

"Damon! You bad boy! No kissy kissy on the first date!" Caroline exclaimed.

She winked at him before running in the house quickly .

She left him standing there gaping staring at her door. He walked back to the Boarding House with muttering about cock teasing Blondes.

* * *

**Was it good? I'm doing this at night so I'm kinda sleepy!**

Reviews my little blood bags!


End file.
